lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina
Christina (クリスティーナ Kurisutīna) is one of the Named Zombies who appears in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. She is a punk zombie partnered with Bill, found in the first survival portion of Stage 5 at the Unfinished Cathedral. She only appears on difficulties of Hard or above. Album Description Christina got drunk one night and had the "High School Musical" logo tattooed onto her ass. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Christina is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Christina can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. Strategy *'Bomber Zombies': Deplete a minority of Christina's health, and lure her to a provoked Bomber Zombie, to collect her as she dies in the explosion. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Christina into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Christina. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate her, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Christina, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Christina, giving the player time to kill her and collect her. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Christina in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Christina is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 5, alongside Bill in a parking garage, during the survival portion. After a stack of cars blocks Juliet's path, Bomber Zombies and others begin to enter the garage, as she waits for her sister to clear the obstacle, while the zombies continue to fill the area. She will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 5 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above, in order for her to appear. Character Description Concept art In the concept art, Christina had short pinkish-white hair, blue-grey skin, and pupil-less eyes. She had blood covering her mouth, jaw, and upper chest, as well as her left hand and both legs. She wore a skimpy leather 'punk' outfit, consisting of a tiny black leather vest, laced leather tube top, and a leather micro skirt. She had a fishnet sleeve on her right arm, and only wore a knee-length leather boot on her right foot, while the other was lost. She also had long nails that gave the superficial appearance of claws. Appearance In the game, Christina's physique has presented more of a malnourished character, as her limbs have become more bony, while her shoulder-to-hip ratio has become more equal. Her skirt is also noticeably longer and she will be noticed by her red indicator. Personality Not much was known about Christina, although from her appearance and drinking habits, it could be inferred she led a hard-partying, rebellious lifestyle. Trivia *Christina's name is the feminine Latin form for "Christian", which references the Cathedral that Juliet is trying to reach, in terms of religious affiliation.Behind the Name. http://www.behindthename.com/name/christina. Christina. Jul 28, 2014 (Retrieved) *Christina is #26 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Christina.jpg|Christina's ID in the Zombie Album Christina full size.JPG|Christina's concept art In-Game Images EnemyChristina.png|Christina in gameplay. Christina Collected.png|Christina collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies